Love Me Harder
by acebear
Summary: title gives way to the smut
1. Chapter 1

Love Me Harder

Don't own anything but this work of Fiction

Abby walked into the bullpen and over to Tony and asked him if he was ready for tonight . He looked at his favorite person and asked her what tonight was just joking with her . She said really Tony did you forget you entered us in a karaoke contest. He looked at her and said I know I was just joking with you . She said not funny and hit his arm . He then said ow and rubbed his arm before shutting down his computer and getting up . He looked at her as he grabbed his bag and they walked to the elevator.

It didn't take them long once they left the navy yard to get to the the karaoke bar . After getting in Tony went and got them some drinks while Abby went to find a table. It didn't take long for her to find one that was near the front just as she sat down is when Tony came over with 6 beers he set them on the table and gave her 3 she told him thanks and they both started drinking . They only has one or two sips before they were being called up to sing . They picked up the mics and looked at each other as some song that guy from the weekend was in ( A/n the song is called love me harder by aria ft the weekend ).

Abby's part

Tell me something I need to know  
Then take my breath and never let it go  
If you just let me invade your space  
I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain

And if in the moment I bite my lip  
Baby, in that moment you'll know this is  
Something bigger than us and beyond bliss  
Give me a reason to believe it

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
Baby, love me harder  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Harder, harder, harder

Tony's part

I know your motives and you know mine  
The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind  
If you know about me and choose to stay  
Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain

And if in the moment you bite your lip  
When I get you moaning you know it's real  
Can you feel the pressure between your hips?  
I'll make it feel like the first time

somewhere in the middle they started dancing close and sexually

both their parts

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (I'm-ma love you harder)  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (love me harder)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Harder, harder, harder,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Harder, harder, harder

So what do I do if I can't figure it out (figure it out)?  
You got to try, try, try again, yeah.  
So what do I do if I can't figure it out (figure it out)?  
I'm gonna leave, leave, leave again

'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (I'm-ma love you, love you, love you)  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (love me, love me, baby)  
'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (love me harder)  
And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder (I'm-ma love you harder)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Love me, love me, love me,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Harder, harder, harder,  
(love me, love me, baby)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Love me, love me, love me  
(just a little bit, harder, harder, baby)  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Harder, harder, harder.

One they finished singing they were looking into each others eye and were into their own little world . They snapped out of it when the whole place started cheering not knowing that Tony and Abby weren't actually together . They put the mics down and walked off stage and went back to drinking their beers . After they finished their beers he asked her if she wanted to get out of here she was about to say yes when they heard their names being called because they had won the whole contest . So they got up and went back on stage and the host running the contest handed tony a 200 dollar check . After he has handed the check he turned to her and pulled her close before kissing her . Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back deeper even tho they never had before not that they both secretly didn't want to because they did but didn't know how they other felt . Once they split apart for air he says hey lets get out of here . All she could do was nod in agreement . It didn't take them long to get out of the bar and wait for a cab . While they were waiting for the cab they talked about how fun that was . Then he told her that his favorite part of the whole time they were there was this and he pulled her in and kissed her . Looking into his eyes she says yeah that was amazing but I think I might have a better idea for what we can do next as she started stoking his already hard cock . He let out a groan and told her if she wanted him to last she would have to stop .

Soon the cab had pulled up they got in and decided to go to his place but they stopped by hers so she could get a few things but some cloths for they rest of the weekend . Once they made it to his place and where inside he wasted no time in getting them undressed and carrying her to his bed . He smiled at her taking in her beauty before getting on top of her and entering her fast and harder . She moaned at the feeling of him every thrust every touch was driving her crazy . Just when she thought he couldn't go any faster or harder he did and as he did he went harder then everyone she had ever been with her mind was spinning not knowing how to react to this new amazing sex she was having . It wasn't much longer and they were coming hard and fast screaming each others names . After they got their breathing back together he pulled out of her and laid down next to her . She rolled over laying on him and sighed in just the pure bliss / after glow of what they had just did that they both hoped the other wouldn't regret in the morning . After a few mins of cuddling she finally said thanks for loving me harder then anyone I've never been with. He then said anytime and every time babe just then she yawned . It wasn't long before they had both fallen asleep still cuddling .

She was the first one to wake up the next morning still in his arms she smiled and started kissing him awake soon he was kissing her back while rubbing her just as she started moaning into the kisses is when she heard someone or something and pulled away from him . He then asked her what was wrong and she said she thought she heard someone or something outside the door. So he got up and got his shirt and boxers on he then went over to his closet and got out a t shirt and sweat pants and told her to go to the bathroom and put them on while he went and checked things out she nodded and went into the bathroom .

He walked out into the living room and saw that his father was sitting on the couch. So he walked over and asked what is dad was going there . Senor then told him that he was here to take him to breakfast . Tony then said in shock oh OK um... let me just tell... just then Abby walk in and over to them he just gave her a look like how ….. how do you even make me want to rip off my own cloths off you . She then told him she heard that his dad invited him to breakfast so she was just going to go grab a caff pow and some doughnuts and come back here and relax . He told her that was fine she smiled then kissed him and told him thanks after going over to her bags on the table she knowing that her make up bag was in with her cloths so she got it out and went back to the bathroom to finish getting ready .

After she had left to go put her make up on is when senor asked his son when Abby and him had gotten together . Tony looked at his father and said this is new and we both are very happy and for him not to tell Gibbs because they would tell him when Abby was ready to tell him . Just as he let out the word him is when she came back out and said tell who what walking back over to him . He looked at her and said um... I was just saying that what he have is new and that we will let the rest of the team know when we are ready . She looked at him and said oh OK as long as that's all she then kissed his cheek and went to put her make up bag back in her cloths bag . After that was done he asked him if he would take it and her other bag into the bedroom . He told her he would and went over and got them after lifting the one big he said jokingly what do you have in here everything from the play room in fifty shades . She just replied in his ear that no it's not the whole room but there is a lot of things in there for them to do later . She then kissed him again before slapping his ass and saying he needed to hurry so they can leave because she really wanted those doughnuts . They just looked at each other with his eyes says you are going to pay for that hit and hers says awe that is so sweet that you think that . Then he went and put the bags away .after he came back he went over and kissed her deep before asking her if she knew were her keys were she then told him yes and pulled them out of her bra . He rolled his eyes and kissed her one more time before everyone left to do what they needed to . They both couldn't wait to get back and to the feeling of the most amazingly mind blowing sex either of them has ever had .

A/N OK guys going to stopping this chapter here so what do u think let me know so please review and thanks for reading and if you have any ideas on where to take this story let me know thanks you guys know i'm always up for new ideas .

Yours always

Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Love me Harder chapter 2

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was sitting on Tony's couch just waiting for Tony to get back. When she decided to take a nap since it would still be a little while til he would be back . It wasn't long after she had laid down that he came in . H walked over to her with a smile on his face he then sat a fresh caff pow down and something for her to eat . After setting everything down he then got down on his knees and started kissing her neck . It wasn't to much longer after he had started that she was awake and pulling him to her . Soon after he was on top of her with his hand under his shirt he gave her to wear before he left, she moaned louder and louder as he rubbed her boobs more and more while kissing her neck.

Soon they were sitting up needed air and once they got their breath back she finally said bed now . He then got off her and picked her up and carried her to his bedroom . It didn't take long for them to get naked and for him to be on top of her he then started kissing down her body taking his time with every inch of her body it wasn't long until her legs were over his shoulders and he was eating her out . He took his time making her moan louder and louder with every lick and suck. It wasn't much longer after his last suck that she was coming hard .

Soon after she finished he put he legs back down and got back on top of her and kissed her deep. She could taste herself on him and she couldn't help but love it . She kissed him little bit more before flipping them over so that she was now on top. Soon she lowered herself on top of him and started moving she then started kissing his chest . He held one of her hips and with his free hand he started rubbing one of her boobs . The feel if him inside her and rubbing her made her walls start closing around his now twitching cock . She started arching her back as she came hard as he gave her boob one final squeeze before sending ripple after ripple of his seed fast and hard into her ,

after getting their breath back she got off him and rolled over and laid on him but not before he kissed her and told her she was amazing. She smiled and then said she loved him he then said he loved her too but this time that they said it they both knew it was different that they loved each other in a new way more like lovers then friends now . They soon decided to take a nap since they both felt a little tired for their love making .

He was the first one to wake up he smiled then took in she gun powder perfume and lightly kissed her neck to try and wake her up. She woke up after a few kisses he smiled at her and said hi beautiful how did you sleep , she smiled back and said hi handsome I slept good how did you sleep. He looked at her and said that he slept better then he has in a while and with that he kissed her . It wasn't long before they were tangled in each other and making love for yet another time . After he sent yet another round of his seed into her he laid down next to her and kissed her hand before she rolled over and laid on him . After a few moments he asked her if she wanted to go get something to eat , she replied with yes and they got up took a shower and got dressed . After getting dressed he took her hand and they went to get find somewhere to eat, it didn't take long for them to find somewhere they both wanted to eat at.

8 months later

She was in her lab when all of a sudden she felt like she was going to get sick so she ran out of her lab and down the hall to the bathroom . She was so focused on not throwing up before getting to the bathroom that she didn't notice him getting off the elevator . He couldn't feel more helpless as he saw the love of his life run out of her lab and into the bathroom . He decided to go wait for her in her lab after getting there he went and sat down in a chair and waited . It took her about 10 mins before she could even stand up and go to the sink but after she did she rinsed out her mouth and slashed some water on her face and looked in the merrier . After drying her face off she finally made her way back to her lab once she walked in he got up walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and asked her how she was feeling . She said better now as she went over and got some candy off one of the shelves . She then turned to him and said she didn't want him to see her like that he then said babe you have said that for the last three days and there is nothing wrong with me wanted to be around to help you I love you no matter what and u know it . She then ya I know as she went and sat down . She then said that if she didn't start feeling better by lunch that she was going to make a appointment with her doctor . He nodded and kissed her before handing her a caff pow .

She took one smell of it and she dropped it and ran back to the bathroom . Sighing he went and got the mop and some paper towels to clean up the floor . Soon after he had finished cleaning is when she came back she smiled and went over and hugged him and told him how much she loved him and that she always would that nothing ever could make her stop loving him that he was the love of her life . He then told her that she was the love of his life too as he got down on one knee in front of her . Taking the ring out of his pocket and then taking her hand after opening the box he then began to tell her everything he loved about her and that he couldn't wait to take this next step with her because before her he couldn't see anything like this in his future but with her he could see them happily married and maybe even a family . She started to cry just as he asked her to marry him all she could do at that point was nod yes after getting her answer he put the ring on her finger then got up and picked her up and spun her around a few times , after he set her down he kissed her and told her this was the best day of his life . She then kissed him back and said I couldn't agree more then kissed him again .

Lunch time

they went out to the diner they always go to a few blocks away for the navy yard while they were eating he asked her how she was feeling now she looked at him with a sad face and told him that she still wasn't feeling good and that as soon as they got back and she was back in her lab that she was going to call her doctor up and make a appointment . He nodded and told her it was for the best because he was starting to get worried about her . He then kissed her hand before they got up and paid and heading back to work . After getting back to her lab she did just as she said she would she called her doctor and it just happened that there a opening in about 45 mins . So she decided she would take that opening so she called Gibbs to tell him that she would need to leave to go to the doctor . He said OK and that he hoped everything was OK .

30 mins later

she was in the waiting room of her doctor's office waiting to be called . It didn't take long after that that she was being called back . After getting everything done ( you know wight , BP , temp). The nurse said that the doctor will be in soon and sure enough not even 15 mins later her doctor was opening the door and asking her why she was being seen today . She then told the doctor that she had been trowing up for the last three days and she wasn't sure why . Her doctor the said ah huh then wrote it down in her chart after the doctor finished writing she told her that she wanted to run some tests that involved blood work and peeing in a cup . Abby nodded and went to the bathroom after the doctor handed her the cup to pee in . After handing the pee off to the nurse that was with her doctor she went back to the room she was in to wait on the lab teach to get the blood they needed . It was about five mins and the teach was in the room and drawing blood .

It was another 40 mins of waiting til her doctor came back in reading her chart after a moment her doctor looked up at her and said well we ran the tests and what I thought is true Abby then looked back at her doctor and asked her what the results were . Her doctor then said well it looks like a congrats are in order making her look at her doctor in confusion her doctor then said well it seems your pregnant . Abby just sat there in shock for a while before saying that she should have known given that it was the only thing that made since now that she thought about it . The doctor the wrote up a script and told her that she wanted to see her in a month . Abby nodded and took the script and left the doctor's office , after turning the script into the pharmacy she got a text from tony asking how everything went she then told him she needed to let him know when she got home . He then replied with a OK babe see you soon love you smiling at that she got her script and went home .

It didn't take her long to get home and as soon as she did she asked him to join her on the couch so he did so . He then ask her what it is that she wanted to talk to him about she then took his hands and took a deep breath . Her taking a deep breath made his mind go wild making him spit out the first thing that popped into his head he said please don't tell me you have changed your mind about us getting married and that your leaving me. She then laughed and said relax babe it's nothing like that but I can say that you will be even more happy then you were this morning I mean I know I am . He looked at her in confusion and then she said well it seems that we are going to have new member of the team oh and we are going to have to find a bigger place since they will be living with us . He had to stop her he by saying why does this new member have to live with us why can't they find there own place .she then laughed at him again thinking it was so cute that he still wasn't getting it yet . He then asked her what was so funny she looked at him and said I don't think you want them living alone or with anyone else besides us . He then said oh and why is that as she got up and sat in his lap she then said well one because they will be to young to live alone . He looked at her still confused and that is when she said think about what I'm saying very carefully he then said maybe if they are to young they shouldn't be apart of the team maybe they should just stay home with their parents . She then looked at him before saying you really aren't fallowing what I'm saying are you . He then said no I'm not so what is it that you are trying to say she then snuggled closer to him and took his hand with hers and placed both of there hands on her belly then said well what I'm trying to say is it turns out the reason I've been so sick is that I'm pregnant . He then said this truly is the best day of my life being engaged to the love of my life and finding out we are having a baby on the same day this day couldn't get any better . She agreed then kissed him the said I still can't believe that we are engaged let alone that our love is growing even more knowing that our baby is inside me growing at this very moment and how loved he or she already is . She then said you do love him or her right he then said how could I not love someone who is half of the most amazing beautiful smart and down right sexiest women I've even seen . Hearing that made her cry happy tears .

Chapter 3 preview

one month later – telling the team

Abby was trying to calm down enough to get out what she needed to tell Gibbs she thought that her telling him alone would be best since she knew he would never hurt her . She took a deep breath and finally said boss man I have something to tell you and I don't know how your going to react . He looked at her with worry on his face she then said well first thing first your going to a grandpa he looked at her in shock then she said there is more she then said I'm getting married he gave her a hugs and told her congrats . She then said oh and one more thing but u have to promise you wont kill her fiance who is also the baby's father . He said I promise after a moment of thinking about it she then told him after taking a deep breath that it was Tony and that the have been together for almost a year .

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think and please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


End file.
